Gotta Be the Souma Girl
by catch up with the sunrise
Summary: A collection of short one-shots based on the Battle Royale roleplay community. Mitsuko-centric, generally movie-based. Everything takes place in a post-Program universe where the students spend their days stuck in Shiroiwa as fifteen-year-olds forever. Detailed explanation inside.
1. Meet Mitsuko

_Mitsuko Souma_

Mitsuko slammed her laptop shut and resisted the urge to fling it across the room. She wouldn't be going back online tonight — if that argument escalated any further, she'd lose it completely.

"Dammit," she whispered to herself. She rose to her feet and paced around her room, trying to calm herself down. She could feel her heart racing furiously, and her hands were shaking. She blinked quickly in an attempt to clear her vision, which was slightly tinted with red.

When her pacing took her to the far side of the room for about the ninth time, Mitsuko impulsively kicked the wall, putting all her strength behind her foot. This, of course, was a terrible idea, and she had to press and hand over her mouth to partially stifle a cry of pain. Still, it sounded rather loud to her own ears, so she reached over and clumsily locked the door in case Setsuko came to investigate.

She hopped back across the room and sat down on her bed, clutching her foot tightly as she listened to her breath hiss through her teeth. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, letting herself be momentarily overwhelmed by pain and frustration.

She'd deal with everything in the morning. For now, Mitsuko focused on trying to calm down from the angriest she'd felt in a long, long time.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi, there! So this story is going to be a collection of one-shots that I've written for the Battle Royale roleplay I'm involved in, where Mitsuko Souma is my character. With the exception of this introduction, which came to life when my mother kicked me off the computer early one night and I needed an excuse for Mitsuko the next day (wow, Haley), each chapter will contain my response to a prompt sent in by another roleplayer. In general, these prompts deal with the two characters being engaged in various activities, meaning that Mitsuko will be the one who is consistently featured in every chapter. Please note that I have based these one-shots on the roleplay more than on the canon novel/movie/manga, so the characters' personalities may not be what you'd expect. I've used what I observed from the roleplay and the development that each mun used for their character; I can't take credit for any of this development, of course. Additionally, some of the plots might have roots in the roleplay that might be strange for readers, but I'll try to explain everything as best I can as we go! It's nothing too complicated, I promise. For now, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy! I'll try to update this once a day until I run out of one-shots._

_- Haley_


	2. Shiver

_Author's Note: So here's the first of the prompts! It helps to note that Shogo and Mitsuko are good friends during this time (a lot of time had passed since the Program). This isn't my interpretation of Shogo, it's another user's, so I can't take credit for it._

_Shogo x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: Our muses trying to stay warm._

* * *

"Jesus, Mitsuko." Shogo's eyes widened as he stepped through the door to the apartment. "It's got to be thirty degrees in here! What, are you trying to keep it cold enough to match your icy heart?" he added jokingly.

Mitsuko shot him a look. "Very funny, Kawada," she said dryly. "The heater's broken, actually."

Shogo grinned. "You know I'm just teasing you. Come here." He stepped toward her, reaching to put an arm around her shoulders. "I'll help you warm up."

She jumped out of his reach. "After a comment like that? Not a chance," she countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on," Shogo sighed. "You're freezing."

"I'm n-not," Mitsuko insisted. _Damn_, she thought furiously. Being stuck inside her chilly home all day was truly starting to get to her. She tried to wrap her jacket more tightly around her as inconspicuously as possible, but the damage was done.

"You're shivering?" Shogo asked incredulously. He shook his head. "You're allowed to be mad at me, but you're not allowed to freeze to death." He reached for her again.

Mitsuko scurried backwards, narrowing her eyes. "I'm going to make tea," she informed him curtly, turning around and walking towards the kitchen. Placing her hand on the doorway, she paused and glanced back over her shoulder at him. "If you're nice, you can have some, too."

Rolling his eyes, Shogo suppressed a smirk, knowing it would only annoy her more, and followed her through the door.


	3. Nocturnal

_Author's Note: Setsuko Narita is an OC created by another roleplayer. She is Mitsuko's roommate, closest friend, and just about the only one she can really open up to._

_Setsuko x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: Our muses up late at night._

* * *

_Crash._

Setsuko's eyes flew open. She thought she heard a hissed profanity as she sat up on Mitsuko's couch. Blinking, she swung her legs off the side of the couch and stood up, following the sound into the kitchen.

Mitsuko stood by the sink, holding a glass of water. She sighed guiltily when Setsuko raised her eyebrows. "Sorry," she groaned. "I dropped the first glass."

"What are you doing up?" Setsuko questioned.

"I… I had a bad dream. It's nothing," Mitsuko said, averting her eyes.

Setsuko gave her friend a sympathetic look, followed by a quick hug. "Was it the Program again?" she asked quietly.

Mitsuko smiled wryly. "You know me."

"If you want to talk about it…" Setsuko trailed off.

The faces of Yoshimi and Yuichiro flashed through Mitsuko's mind, and she shuddered, thinking she might be sick. There was nothing she hated more than how vulnerable these dreams made her feel.

"Maybe in the morning," she agreed, knowing what a good listener Setsuko was. She hesitated. "Thanks. I…"

"I know," Setsuko finished quietly.

Mitsuko did her best to smile. "I'll go back to sleep in a minute. I just…" She gestured to the pile of glass on the floor.

Setsuko nodded wordlessly, sensing that the other girl needed a moment alone. She turned around, heading back to the living room, her eyebrows still creased with worry.


	4. Farewell

_Author's Note: Not much explaining needed here. Thank you to the people who have read and reviewed so far!_

_Megumi x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: My muse or yours leaving the other._

* * *

Mitsuko sighed deeply as Megumi continued to chatter. Why she'd agreed to this in the first place was beyond her, but she deeply regretted agreeing to spend the afternoon with her new almost-friend. Megumi was a nice girl, but her optimism was nothing short of exhausting.

"And then Kaori started going on about some concert she'd gotten tickets to, so we got a little off track, but you get my point," the smaller girl laughed.

"Mhm," Mitsuko said absently, her dark eyes darting around the room. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to think of a way out.

"Oh!" Megumi beamed. "I didn't tell you this, there's a story Noriko told me once that I bet y—"

"Hold on," Mitsuko interrupted, glancing down at her watch and pretending to be surprised. "Ah, damn, I should go. I said I'd meet someone for dinner…"

Megumi looked disappointed for a moment, but it took only a second for her to brighten up again. "Alright! Do you want some cake to take with you, Mitsuko? I made some this morning and I know I can't eat it all myself."

"That's okay," Mitsuko said quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible. "Thanks for the coffee, though." She set down her empty mug.

Megumi smiled sweetly. "If you're sure." She got up and held the door open for Mitsuko. "This was so much fun — we should do it again sometime!"

Mitsuko forced a smile. "Right… bye, then." She ducked out the door and began walking briskly home, certain that she was getting a headache.


	5. Tricky

_Author's Note: This is one of my favorites. Hope you guys enjoy it, too! Tomorrow's chapter is a follow-up someone requested for this._

_Sho x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: Our muses do something sneaky._

* * *

"Can I top that off for you, dear?" Sho asked Mitsuko, leaning across the bar and taking her glass. Mitsuko nodded gratefully.

"God, I'm glad we're finally doing this. I have been annoyingly sober for…_far_ too long," she sighed, taking her glass. She glanced down a few seats and scowled. "I just don't understand why we had to bring _him." _

Sho followed her gaze to where Kazuo Kiriyama sat, staring broodingly into his bottle. He smirked. "Oh, he's harmless and you know it. You're just upset because Kawada's out of town, am I right?"

"Shut up," Mitsuko scowled darkly. Sho giggled. He'd hit a nerve.

Their attention was diverted as Kazuo suddenly rose. "Leaving so soon?" Sho pouted.

Kazuo glowered. "To the _bathroom_. I'll be back in a second." His eyes met Mitsuko's. "Don't let him try anything, Souma."

"Sure," Mitsuko muttered, and Kazuo walked off.

As soon as he was out of sight, Mitsuko's eyes flashed to Sho's. They grinned at each other, sensing a perfect opportunity, her earlier irritation forgotten.

"I think he needs something a bit stronger, don't you?" Mitsuko suggested loftily.

"You read my mind, honey," Sho agreed brightly. "I've got just the thing… you don't think he'll notice?"

Mitsuko rolled her eyes. "Kiriyama wouldn't know red wine from vodka. I wouldn't worry."

"Alrighty," Sho sang happily, grabbing another bottle and switching out the two. "He's going to be furious," he sighed, and Mitsuko figited uncomfortably at her friend's tone.

"Not until morning, and by then it'll be too late." She grinned to herself and watched Kazuo make his reappearance. Quietly, so that he wouldn't hear, she whispered, "Payback, bitch."


	6. Blurry

_Author's Note: This is the sequel to the previous chapter, which isn't something that will happen very often. A friend requested it after "Tricky" was written, though, and I thought it turned out pretty well!_

_Sho x Mitsuko_

_boynumbersex commented on "Tricky": "you should totally add on to this w/ drunk kazuo"_

* * *

Sho and Mitsuko had done the impossible — Kazuo Kiriyama was drunk.

He wasn't just tipsy, either. No, after the first drink, which must have been stronger than Mitsuko had guessed, Kazuo had downed bottle after bottle until he could apparently hold no more. Now he had his head on the counter and his whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

"You'd think he'd never had a drink before," Sho mused, watching Kazuo intently.

"It actually wouldn't surprise me," Mitsuko said seriously. "Is he _crying?"_

Sho tilted his head. "I don't _think_ so. He's just had a bit too much… people have pretty strange reactions to this stuff sometimes."

"No kidding," Mitsuko muttered in agreement. She glanced at her friend and smirked. "I can't _believe_ you're not taking advantage of this."

Sho sighed thoughtfully. "As much as I'd love to…"

Mitsuko winked. "I won't tell."

That seemed to be all Sho needed to hear. He sauntered out from behind the bar and raised his hand to his hair nervously. "Do I look okay?" he asked Mitsuko, biting his lip.

"You're fine," she assured him. "It's not like he's going to remember this anyway." _Unless I document it for them… hmm._ She sat back and watched Sho approach Kazuo.

An older man took Sho's place behind the bar. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll take another shot… just vodka, thanks," Mitsuko replied absently, not taking her eyes off the two boys. _It'll make this all the more entertaining to watch._

Kazuo felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up. Everything was so blurry… was someone standing in front of him? He thought so, and his guess was confirmed when that someone spoke.

"W-Wha… I can't…" Kazuo struggled to let them know that he couldn't hear.

The person leaned down to speak in his ear. "I said, let's dance," a feminine voice purred.

Kazuo felt himself being pulled to his feet, and he stumbled after whoever was dragging him along. There were suddenly a whole lot of bright lights, and he squinted. _Ow_.

Where was he, anyway? What was going on? Why wasn't he alone at home?

Most importantly, who was this person who had their arms around his neck?

He tried shaking his head, but it was as if he was no longer in control of his movements. _What…?_

_Souma_, he recalled with sudden clarity. This was something to do with the Souma girl… he just couldn't remember exactly _what_. Did that mean he was dancing with Mitsuko?

Kazuo opened his mouth and tried his best not to slur. "Who…?"

He didn't manage to say more than that before his words were abruptly cut off.

Mitsuko let out a peal of laughter from her place at the bar as Sho kissed Kazuo. _Camera, I need my camera_, she thought, digging through her purse. It took her a moment to find it, but luckily, Sho seemed to have no immediate plans to change his position. She quickly snapped a picture of the two boys, snickering. _Solid evidence that even you can't argue with, Kiriyama._

She grinned to herself. The aftermath of this was going to be very interesting.

Kazuo woke up in a bed that wasn't his own. Sitting up, he looked around blearily, blinking to clear his vision, and noticed that his head was throbbing.

Something caught his eye. On a small table next to his bed sat a glass of water, two small pills, and… a note. He reached for that first.

_Here's some water and medicine for your head, dear. I had to step out for a bit, but I'll be back soon. You can stay as long as you'd like, of course. Love, Zuki._

Kazuo made a face. He was at Sho's? Vague memories of the previous night began to return to him… was he _hungover?_ But… he'd barely had anything to drink… his head shouldn't hurt this badly…

He turned his attention to the quick postscript at the end of the note.

_By the way, I'm not sure how much you remember from last night, but Mitsu was kind enough to snap a picture for us._

It was only then that Kazuo noticed the glossy photo sitting next to the glass of water. He reached for it with a sickening feeling in his stomach, eyes widening in shock and horror as he saw what it was.

_Oh, fuck._


	7. Shiver II

_Posting an extra chapter today since the site wouldn't let me yesterday! This is another one of my favorites; it was a lot of fun to write. Note that Shogo, Kazuo, and Mitsuko are sort of tentative friends at this point, though the second two still don't get along very well._

_Kazuo x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: Our muses try to stay warm._

* * *

"Where the hell is Kawada?" Kazuo complained as he and Mitsuko stood outside the cafe. The sky was growing dark, Shogo was late, and neither of his friends were pleased.

"How the fuck should I know?" Mitusko replied, exasperated.

"Well, he'd better show up soon, or I'm leaving," Kazuo said flatly. "I'm not about to be stuck here with just _you_."

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual," Mitsuko muttered. "Lord, it's _freezing_ out here."

"It's not that cold," Kazuo disagreed.

Mitsuko looked up at the tall boy's face. "Oh, really? Your lips are blue."

"Quit looking at them," he snapped. She snickered.

"We could hide out in the shop until he shows up," Mitsuko suggested, nodding at the one store across the street. Kazuo glanced in that direction and then looked back at Mitsuko, his careful mask temporarily replaced by a look of complete horror.

"Souma, that's a lingerie store!"

Mitsuko raised an eyebrow. "Your choice. I'm not staying out here." She grinned, deciding to have a little fun. "Anyway, I've been wanting a new—"

Kazuo held up a hand to cut her off. "I _don't_ want to know," he insisted, sounding slightly sick. Mitsuko laughed lightly, amused.

"Whatever. Try not to freeze to death. I'll be back when Shogo shows up." With that, she was gone.

Kazuo scowled to himself, watching Mitsuko cross the street. _Stupid bitch._ He crossed his arms and clenched his jaw, determined not to let his discomfort show.

_Dammit, Kawada… hurry up._


	8. Hush

_Not much background you have to know here - these two tend to act as though they hate each other, and they do have plenty of disagreements, but they've reached the point where they can have a decent conversation if needed._

_Kazuo x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: My muse trying to calm and quiet yours._

* * *

"Kiriyama, open the fucking door!"

Mitsuko rattled the doorknob furiously for what felt like the hundredth time, to no avail. She kicked the door out of frustration. "Last warning before I break a window!" she shouted.

The door suddenly swung open, and Mitsuko jumped back to avoid being hit in the face. Kazuo Kiriyama glared down at her.

"What the fuck do you want, Souma?" he drawled.

Mitsuko's jaw dropped, and her eyes went to the bottle in his hand. "Are you _drunk?" _

He scowled at her. "I've had a couple."

"Move over," she hissed, shoving past him and through the doorway. She reached for the lightswitch — had he been in the dark all day? "What the hell is going on?"

"None of your business," he said, glaring at her threateningly.

Mitsuko's hand drifted subtly towards her back pocket. She'd only brought the knife as a precaution — she hadn't expected things to be this bad…

"Too bad," she said, trying to keep her voice even.

Kazuo suddenly hurled the bottle he'd been holding towards the wall. It shattered, and Mitsuko flinched.

"Get out," he spat.

Mitsuko stood her ground. "No. I'm staying right here until you decide to calm to the fuck down so you don't hurt yourself."

"I don't want you here," Kazuo insisted.

"And I don't want to _be_ here, so let's try to do this quickly," Mitsuko said icily.

Kazuo continued to glare, but his eyes lost the violent look they'd had a moment ago. "You are one stubborn bitch, Souma."

"Count on it," she replied through clenched teeth. She gave him a piercing look. "Now… start talking."


	9. Reckless

_Author's Note: Okay, well. This Kazuo is a very different one from the one who's been here so far; his mun chose a really unique interpretation for him (his nickname is cocaine!Kazuo, if that helps), but it's one that I enjoyed RPing with very much. Oh, and to explain Mitsu's comment at the end, Setsuko (her best friend) has a history with this Kazuo. It's the only time he'll show up here, though._

_Kazuo x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: My muse does something dangerous for yours._

* * *

"Give it up, pretty boy!"

Mitsuko turned her head automatically towards the voice. It sounded distant, a few streets down… no, it wasn't worth checking out…

"Fuck you, fucker! You're not getting shit from me!"

Mitsuko froze. She closed her eyes and groaned wearily. _Dammit_…

She turned on her heel and jogged towards where the voices seemed to be coming from. After rounding a couple of corners, she found what she was looking for — Kazuo Kiriyama, who happened to be backed into a corner by a man holding a knife.

Mitsuko sighed. _Stupid boy._

"Hey." She barely had to raise her voice.

Kazuo turned in her direction and grinned, looking surprised. "Oh, hey, Souma!" he greeted her.

She shook her head in annoyance, tensing as the other man turned to her as well.

"Get out of here, girl," he warned.

Mitsuko reached behind her and pulled her pistol, which she'd begun carrying with her after the Program, from the back of her skirt. She raised it until it was level with the man's chest. "I'd suggest you leave. Now," she said cooly, stepping closer.

The man glared and slowly began backing away. After the first few steps, it was almost funny how quickly he disappeared.

Kazuo pushed off the wall and sauntered over to Mitsuko. "Thanks, honey," he said cheerfully, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I owe you one."

Mitsuko shook off his hand and threw him a disgusted look. "I didn't do it for _you_. I'm leaving now."

She stalked off, leaving a bewildered Kazuo to try to figure out what exactly that meant.


	10. Kiss

_Author's Note: Back to the regular Kazuo, now. They've reached a point of tentative friendship, even though they're sometimes reluctant to acknowledge it. Posting this a day early because I'll be at a swim meet all day tomorrow and won't get a chance to update, so here you go!_

_Kazuo x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I'll write our characters sharing a kiss, it can be innocent or passionate._

* * *

Fifteen minutes Kazuo had been standing in Mitsuko's living room, and she still hadn't moved.

She just sat there, staring into her mug, a blank look on her face. Kazuo found it a little unsettling — usually she looked at him with either hostility or — occasionally — openness, but now it was as if he wasn't even there.

"Souma," he began uncertainly. Her eyes flickered up to meet his and then darted away just as quickly.

He tried again. "…Mitsuko?" This held her attention a little longer. "Are you two fighting again? Is that it?"

A flash of pain crossed Mitsuko's features before she could hide it. Kazuo took that as confirmation.

He grimaced. "Are you… okay?"

Mitsuko didn't respond.

Kazuo sighed and walked over to her, trying to decide on the best way to do this. He hesitated and raised his arms up in front of him. Mitsuko shot him a look of confusion.

"I'm trying to give you a hug, Souma," Kazuo explained through clenched teeth.

Her eyes lit up in understanding, and she rose cautiously, allowing Kazuo to briefly wrap his arms around her. He sighed, unsure of what to do next. She seemed so… broken.

After thinking it over, Kazuo placed a reluctant kiss on her cheek. Mitsuko looked up at him in shock.

It was the most emotion she'd shown so far, and it felt like a start.

Kazuo forced her to continue looking at him. "You can talk to me," he said quietly.

Mitsuko looked down at the floor. "I know."

What was this he was feeling? Not pity. Not anger, either… though that was closer. No… surely he wasn't beginning to feel _protective_ of this girl he was constantly at war with?

At least that would explain the sudden urge to find Kawada and beat the shit out of him.

_Again._


	11. Child

_Author's Note: This one's more of an AU, of course. The name Mori came from Setsuko's mun._

_Shogo x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I'll write our characters raising a child._

* * *

"Don't forget what I told you, Mori, okay? Stay away from boys. They have cooties. Don't even talk to them."

The young girl with the dark hair and eyes smiled angelically at her mother. "I know. You told me yesterday."

Mitsuko ruffled her daughter's long hair. "Good. Go get in bed, I'll be there in a minute."

The girl nodded and scampered off. Mitsuko heard her small feet pattering up the stairs and smiled to herself. She turned around, only to let out a small shriek and jump a foot in the air.

Shogo smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Jumpy, aren't you?" he asked casually, leaning against the wall behind him and crossing his arms.

Mitsuko glared at him. "You gave me a heart attack."

"Serves you right for telling our daughter those things," Shogo scoffed.

Mitsuko pursed her lips. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

Shogo rolled his eyes. "I figured. Cooties? Really, Mitsuko? I know you're more creative than that."

Sighing, Mitsuko shook her head. "Sorry. I don't… want her to end up like I did. I thought I could…"

Shogo winced. _Oh_. "Hey," he said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be okay. She's tougher than she looks… just like you. She'll be able to handle school… and we're here to make sure she stays out of trouble."

Mitsuko smiled halfheartedly. "Yeah."

Shogo nudged her. "Brighten up, alright? Or else…" His eyes twinkled. "I'll have to make you."

Giggling reluctantly at the old joke, Mitsuko nodded. "I'm gonna go tuck her in. I'll be back in a second."

Shogo kissed the top of her head. "Don't take too long." Mitsuko nodded again, and Shogo watched his wife disappear up the stairs.


	12. Scars

_Author's Note: This takes place at a point where Shogo is trying to quit smoking. Big thank you to everyone who's been reading, especially those who have reviewed! Extra chapter going up today since I didn't get a chance to update yesterday._

_Shogo x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I'll write your character touching my character's scars or vice versa._

* * *

Shogo was smoking again.

Mitsuko made a face as she leaned against the doorway of their living room. As a kid, the smell of cigarette smoke always made her gag. Later, thanks to many of her clients, she'd learned to get used to it. Now… it just brought back bad memories.

She cleared her throat, and Shogo looked up guiltily.

Mitsuko shook her head, and Shogo dropped his gaze. Moving almost silently, she took a seat next to him and held out her hand.

Shogo reluctantly handed over the cigarette, which Mitsuko put out immediately. She gave him a hard look.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "I don't know why I thought I could quit."

"You _can_," Mitsuko protested.

"Mitsuko, stop," Shogo said tiredly.

"_You_ stop," she snapped. Shogo looked away, so Mitsuko reached over to cup his cheek. "Look at me," she said gently.

He turned his head but refused to meet her eyes.

Mitsuko's other hand rose, and she lightly traced the scar above his eyebrow with the top of her index finger. She could feel him tremble.

"You're strong," she whispered. "I know you are. You've proven it over and over. You can do this, too."

Mitsuko stood up, a bit uncomfortable with how much she'd let her emotions show. "Promise me you won't give up," she said sternly.

Shogo finally met her eyes. "I promise."


	13. Poem

_Author's Note: Not one of my favorites, but the prompt was challenging. This is set when there's a little more starting to go on between Shogo and Mitsu._

_Shogo x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I'll write my character speaking a poem to yours or vice versa._

* * *

"Whatcha working on, Mitsu?"

Mitsuko jumped and flipped over the sheet of paper she'd just finished writing on. "Nothing," she said nonchalantly.

Shogo Kawada took a seat across from her. "Doesn't sound like nothing," he commented. "Can I see?"

Mitsuko bit her lip. "I don't know if you should…"

"Read it to me, then?" Shogo asked. "Please? I'm curious."

Grimacing, Mitsuko picked up the paper. "Fine… I'm not sure how much you'll like it. You've been warned." After a moment's hesitation and some nervous fidgeting, she began to read.

_"I don't think you know what you've done_  
_Break me, build me up, tear me down again_  
_Just stomp on my fucking heart, why don't you_  
_But my eyes are dry_

_How many times does the cycle repeat_  
_Before we figure all this out_  
_I know I can't bring myself to walk away_  
_It just gets harder_

_I want to focus on all the bad_  
_The tears I've cried because of you_  
_But I can't, because the hard truth is_  
_That you saved me_

_This was never supposed to happen_  
_No one was supposed to get through_  
_You didn't just tear down the walls_  
_You crushed them_

_ I've spent forever in a dark place_  
_Can't say I ever expected to crawl out_  
_And then you show up out of the blue_  
_To change it all_

_Guess I've got no choice but to stick around_  
_Maybe it'll pay off in the end_  
_Or maybe yet another piece of me will die_  
_I think you're worth it_

_I still don't think I've been able to say_  
_How much you've done, you saved me_  
_The scariest thing of all is that I'm afraid_  
_You'll never know."_

Mitsuko cautiously lowered the paper, daring to peek at Shogo.

He was staring at her wordlessly, mouth hanging slightly open. "You wrote that?" he asked, stunned. Mitsuko nodded mutely.

Shogo shook his head and stood up, pulling her into a hug. She let out a sigh of relief — this wasn't the reaction she'd been afraid of — and rested her head on his chest… safe.


	14. Kiss II

_Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading! I hope you're enjoying the one-shots, and if anyone has any questions or comments you're more than welcome to let me know._

_Shogo x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I'll write our characters sharing a kiss, it can be innocent or passionate._

* * *

"_Shogo_."

Something tickled. Shogo groaned and struggled to open his eyes. He blinked repeatedly as things began to come into focus, realizing that Mitsuko Souma was leaning over him.

"Mitsu?" he said groggily.

She laughed. "You've got to get up. It's almost eight. Your shift starts in half an hour."

"Oh, God," Shogo groaned. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I don't want to go to work."

Mitsuko smirked. "That's unfortunate for you."

Shogo sighed. "Come here for a minute." He moved over to make room for her on the bed, and she crawled onto it, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and bury his face in her long hair. "Why don't I just stay home today?" he suggested, his voice muffled.

She nestled into him comfortably. "Because you can't skip work."

Shogo reopened his eyes. "I could call in sick."

"No, you can't," Mitsuko chided.

Shogo propped himself up on one elbow and turned to look at her. "I could," he said seriously. "I could tell the boss I got the flu… hell, that'd get me out of this whole week…"

Mitsuko rolled her eyes. "He'd call your bullshit on that and you know it."

"Might be worth it," Shogo countered. He ran his hand lightly up her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Mitsuko shivered. "It's been a while since we both had a day off… think about it, we could just hang out here, relax, maybe grab some lunch la—"

Shogo was cut off as Mitsuko leaned over and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away after a few seconds, he raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Is that a yes?"

"It sounds tempting. Which is why I needed you to shut up." Mitsuko smiled wickedly and slipped out of bed. "Get dressed!" she instructed him as she left the room.

Shogo sighed to himself and let his head fall back onto his pillow for one last moment of comfort. _Well, it was worth a shot._


	15. Insane

_Author's Note: I'm actually pretty proud of this one since the prompt is so different than what I'm used to writing. Clocks by Coldplay was very inspiring while I was working on it._

_Kayoko x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I'll write my character is in an insane asylum and yours is the doctor or vice versa._

* * *

Kayoko Kotohiki rubbed her eyes sleepily and glanced at the clock. It was almost two in the morning. She wasn't sure why she kept volunteering to take the night shift at the asylum — all she knew is that the longer she worked there, the harder it became to stay away.

"Kotohiki." Kayoko glanced up as her supervisor called her name.

"Sir?" she replied politely.

"I need you to check in on the patient in 441," he informed her. "She just woke up, and she probably shouldn't be alone."

Kayoko nodded warily. "Yes, sir."

Room 441 was just down the hall, but a part of Kayoko wished it were further away. She did her best to suppress that feeling as she knocked and poked her head through the door.

"Miss Souma!" Kayoko greeting the patient brightly, as always. "How are you doing today, dear? Feeling alright?"

Mitsuko Souma would have been a beautiful girl — Kayoko could easily see that much. But her sunken cheeks, empty eyes, and hollow expression had long taken over as her dominant features. She flinched as Kayoko addressed her, her expression transforming into one of panic. "Get them away!"

Kayoko's smile faltered. "Get who away, dear?"

"Get them away!" Mitsuko shrieked, beginning to hyperventilate. Kayoko rushed to her patient's side and took one of her bony hands in both of her own.

"Shh," she whispered. Mitsuko trembled, looking around wildly.

"Away…"

"Did they leave?" Kayoko asked gently. Mitsuko nodded slowly, seeming to calm down.

Kayoko felt a lump forming in her throat. She reached to brush a lock of hair from the girl's forehead, where beads of sweat were shining. Mitsuko's eyes fluttered closed and her breathing slowed. For the first time in Kayoko's memory, she looked… peaceful.

"I'm sorry," Kayoko whispered. Eyes prickling, she left the room.


	16. Drink

_Author's Note: Posting a little early since I'll be gone the rest of the day. Hope you enjoy!_

_Kayoko x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I'll write our characters drinking together._

* * *

"Mitsuko… are you sure this is a good idea?"

Mitsuko rolled her eyes. "It's not a big deal, Kotohiki. What, you've never had a glass of wine before?"

"No," Kayoko admitted. "I don't drink…"

Mitsuko waved off the other girl's uncertainty. "Just try it, it's not a big deal. This stuff isn't very strong — I got it from Zuki specifically for when I've got people like you over. No offense," she added.

Kayoko nervously accepted the glass Mitsuko was handing her. She raised it up to her lips, but hesitated.

"Are you _sure_—"

"For God's sake, Kotohiki," Mitsuko snapped. "Either drink it, or don't. It's your fucking choice."

Kayoko dropped her gaze to the cup of red liquid. Well, it _looked_ harmless enough… Mitsuko had already drained her own glass and was currently pouring herself a second one.

_Here goes nothing._ She took a tiny sip, letting the cool liquid run down her throat.

"Well?" Mitsuko asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's… good," Kayoko decided. She took another sip.

Mitsuko smirked. "I thought you'd like it. Let me know if you want a refill. There's plenty more."

Kayoko nodded silently, but she swore to herself that she'd stick to just one glass. She'd seen how people could act when they had too much to drink… no, that was a scene she _definitely_ wanted to stay out of.

But surely just one glass couldn't do any harm.


	17. Home

_Author's Note: This might be my favorite one. Hope you guys enjoy it!_

_Kazuo x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I'll write our characters living together._

* * *

"Souma, come pick up your shit!"

Kazuo leaned against the wall, arms crossed, fuming silently. He resisted the urge to glare at Mitsuko as she appeared in front of him, holding a painted mug filled with what looked like tea.

Fighting to keep his face expressionless, Kazuo nodded towards the ground. "You left your shoes out again."

Shortly after moving in with Kazuo, Mitsuko had been shocked to find out how picky he was about keeping his place clean. The unexpected tick amused her, but she tried not to push the limits too far. As Kazuo was so fond of reminding her, he was "doing her a favor and could throw her back on the street in a second if given a reason."

She restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Oh, _excuse_ me." She bent down to pick up her shoes. As she stood back up, she raised her mug slightly. "There's some for you in the kitchen." She turned and walked off, intending to toss the shoes in her room.

Kazuo let out a frustrated sigh. "Of course there is," he muttered to himself, walking to the kitchen.

Sure enough, a full mug was waiting for him. He wasn't sure why that made him scowl. He took a sip — it was hot.

Kazuo looked up to see Mitsuko leaning on the doorframe. She raised an eyebrow. "Happy?"

"Slightly more so," he allowed. She smirked.

"Tea alright?" Kazuo nodded curtly.

Mitsuko offered him half an uncertain smile. "Right, well, I'm going out. I'll be back… later." Kazuo didn't respond, but his dark eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

So maybe she wasn't _that_ bad to have around.

But he'd never admit it to her, so it didn't matter.


	18. Scars II

_Author's Note: Unusual pairing for me to write, but I think these two have a neat dynamic!_

_Takako x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I'll write your character touching my character's scars or vice versa._

* * *

"Miss, would you like a refill?"

Takako glanced up at the waitress standing beside her table. "No, thanks," she said absently.

The waitress turned to Takako's companion. "How about you?" Mitsuko Souma shook her head.

The waitress nodded and walked off, and the two girls turned back to each other. Takako brushed her hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "What were you saying?"

Mitsuko pursed her lips, her eyes flashing angrily. They seemed to be locked on… _something_ on Takako's face. Takako raised her hand to her cheek, feeling unusually self-conscious. Had she gotten something on it? No, the only thing there was her scar…

…_Oh_.

"I don't remember," Mitsuko scowled.

Takako gave her a knowing look. "You may as well get used to it, because it's not going anywhere." She'd quit trying to cover the scar up after it became obvious that no amount of makeup could hide it completely. She chose to wear it proudly instead.

Narrowing her eyes dangerously, Mitsuko leaned forward. Takako tensed, but forced herself to remain as still as possible.

Mitsuko lightly brushed her thumb along the length of the scar, trying to maintain a neutral expression. Then she sat back in her chair and folded her arms.

"Don't expect it to stop bothering me," she began through clenched teeth, "that that sick bastard—"

"Drop it," Takako said sternly, choosing not to point out the irony of the whole situation. Her orange-streaked hair fell in front of her face again, and she pushed it back once more, bracelets jangling as she raised her arm. "I'm fine," she said quietly. "Want to get out of here?"

Mitsuko nodded and shot her a grateful look, and the pair left the restaurant without another word.


	19. Child II

_Author's Note: Another tough one, but it was fun to write. Takako's a gem, hahaha._

_Takako x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I'll write our characters raising a child._

* * *

"Taka, would you take Ayana for a second?"

Takako held out her arms and relieved Mitsuko of the baby girl. "What are you too busy doing, then?"

"Looking for my purse," Mitsuko grumbled.

"Don't tell me you lost it _again_," Takako sighed.

"It's not my fault," Mitsuko insisted. "This place is fucking trashed lately, I can't keep track of _anything_ anymore."

Takako shot her an annoyed glance. "In front of the baby? Really, Mitsuko?"

Mitsuko rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. If this kids's around us all the time, she's going to hear all that sooner or later. Might as well be sooner so I don't have to keep filtering everything I say."

With one hand on her hip and the other supporting Ayana, Takako looked at Mitsuko darkly. "What's gotten into you lately?"

"No idea what you mean," Mitsuko said coldly.

Takako continued to glare fiercely. "Don't give me that—" She cut herself off, and Mitsuko fought off a smile. Takako noticed and frowned.

"Here," she said, holding Ayana out in front of her.

"What?" Mitsuko asked blankly.

Takako sighed deeply. "You have been going completely—" she mouthed the word _fucking_, "—insane lately and to tell you the truth, I'm done with it. _Here_." She placed the baby in Mitsuko's arms and stepped back.

"Taka, what exactly are you trying to accomplish by—"

"I'm going to go take a shower," Takako interrupted. "You're going to hold her until I get back — don't think I won't know if you set her down," she threatened. Lowering her voice, she added, "Maybe if you actually spend some time with her you'll start to see why all of this is worth it."

Takako stalked off, leaving Mitsuko standing alone with Ayana in her arms.


	20. Child III

_Author's Note: My last attempt at Mitsuko as a mother - probably not a bad thing!_

_Yuichiro x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I'll write our characters raising a child._

* * *

Mitsuko liked to stay in the background.

She'd never admit it to herself or anyone else, but she was afraid. She couldn't be a mother. She'd never wanted this. This child… he couldn't get what he needed from her. No, it was best to keep her distance.

She stood across the room, not moving from her corner. Her eyes were trained on Yuichiro, who was holding Kaito.

_He_ was good at this. A natural, even. As if he could feel her gaze, he looked up at her and smiled.

"What's that look for?" Yuichiro asked curiously.

"Nothing," Mitsuko replied easily. "Just thinking."

"About?" Yuichiro prompted.

She shook her head. "Not important."

Yuichiro gave her a knowing look and stood up, pacing over to her. He didn't miss the way she shied back as he approached, or the way she stared almost fearfully at Kaito.

"Mitsuko," he sighed. "Not this again."

She tried to brush it off. "It's _nothing_, Yuichiro."

He looked at her carefully. "You're going to be great at this," he assured her. "I know you are."

Mitsuko glanced at the floor uncertainly. "This was never supposed to happen."

"Maybe it was," Yuichiro disagreed softly. He turned his attention back to Kaito. "Just look at him."

Hesitantly, she did.

If she looked closely… he looked like her. Just a bit.

More like Yuichiro, though… and she was okay with that.


	21. Kiss III

_Author's Note: Aw, I forget how much I like this pairing sometimes. I don't write Yuichiro that often, but I thought this turned out nicely enough._

_Yuichiro x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I'll write our characters sharing a kiss, it can be innocent or passionate._

* * *

_"Give me your gun. Then we'll see who's telling the truth."_

Mitsuko gripped the back of the chair in front of her and squeezed her eyes shut. _Not now._

_"Y-You didn't get hurt, I hope."_

She let out a hiss of pain.

_"I don't think I can protect you anymore. I can't m-m-move…"_

"Mitsuko?" Her head snapped up.

Yuichiro was giving her a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

Mitsuko smiled tightly. "Flashback."

He winced understandingly and pulled her into a hug, gently pressing his lips to her forehead. They stood in silence for several minutes while Mitsuko began to relax.

"Which one?" Yuichiro asked quietly.

"You," she replied shortly. "I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded, not wanting to press the subject. "Maybe you should sit down?" he suggested. "I can get you a glass of water."

"I'm fine," Mitsuko muttered. But she took the opportunity to hug him more tightly, unwilling to let go again.


	22. Coffee

_Author's Note: Yay, more Kazuo! Nothing new here besides the reference to Mitsuko hating the grocery store; at one point during the RP she was taken from there by one of her old clients, but that's not too important to this plot._

_Kazuo x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: My character will be hyped up on coffee and pester yours._

* * *

Mitsuko's hands were shaking.

"What's the matter with you?" Kazuo asked suspiciously, eyeing her trembling fingers. They were wrapped around a cup of coffee, and Mitsuko was bouncing on her heels lightly.

She nodded at her mug. "This is number eight today," she informed him, and his eyes widened.

"_Eight?_ Souma, what are you thinking?"

"I was up all night," Mitsuko snapped, glaring at him. "And I had to go to work this morning. _And_ I have to run some errands later. I needed something to keep me awake, dammit."

Kazuo held his hand up as an unspoken apology, and Mitsuko's eyes lit up. "Want some?"

"Definitely not," Kazuo said curtly. He hated when Mitsuko was on a coffee high. She turned either bitchy — well, more than usual — hyper, pouty, or an intolerable mix of all three.

She sighed. "Alright. Want to come with me to the grocery store, at least?"

Kazuo made a face. "Not particularly."

"Please?" Mitsuko asked with wide eyes.

It was Kazuo's turn to sigh. He'd never be able to figure out why she hated going to the grocery store alone so much. "Mitsuko…"

"Oh, come on," she encouraged, elbowing him in the ribs. He flinched.

"Fine," Kazuo caved, scowling. Mitsuko grinned in triumph. "If it'll get you to shut up." He shook his head in exasperation. "But, Souma… put the coffee _away_."


	23. O Puck

_Author's Note: Another fun one. It's worth noting that Kazuo and Mitsuko have gotten pretty close by this point._

_Kazuo x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I will write about my character pranking yours._

* * *

Kazuo opened his eyes with a groan and looked around the room. _Where am I?_ He reached up slowly to rub the sleep from his eyes just as another person entered the room.

"Mitsuko," he said slowly, things beginning to come into focus.

"You're up," Mitsuko replied shortly, crossing her arms. Kazuo stretched out his arms and rose to his feet. "Hungry?"

He shrugged. "I guess so."

Mitsuko's expression morphed into what appeared to be a happy smile, and she led him into the kitchen and motioned for him to take a seat. "Let me get you a glass of water," she said brightly, turning her back to him. It was only then that Kazuo noticed how dry his throat was.

He nodded gratefully as Mitsuko set a full glass of water in front of him. He didn't even glance at it before lifting it to his lips and taking a large gulp… which he proceeded to spit back out.

"Souma!" Kazuo coughed, feeling his throat burn. "Is that _salt?"_

Mitsuko placed a hand on her lip and glared at him fiercely. "Next time you go on one of your little _sprees_, go back to your _own_ place afterwards instead of showing up _here!"_

Oh… _oh_. Kazuo glanced down slowly, finally becoming aware of the blood on his clothes. "Shit," he mumbled. His eyes flickered back up to Mitsuko's. "Still — was making me drink _salt water_ really necessary?"

Mitsuko raised an eyebrow, her lips twitching. "Next time, it's going to be a lot worse."


	24. Grope Me

_Author's Note: Not one of my favorites, but that's possibly because I'm so unused to writing this sort of thing, haha. This is the only mature themed chapter I have, I think._

_Kazuo x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: My character will grope yours._

* * *

She wouldn't get off of his lap.

"Souma," Kazuo said warningly, and Mitsuko looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

He knew that she was anything but.

"This is a bad idea," he said in a low voice. "Get off."

MItsuko sighed. "You never let me have any fun," she pouted. She did slide off of him, but she left a hand on his thigh. "Better?"

"Slightly," Kazuo acknowledged, eyeing her hand warily.

She gave him a wicked grin. "I thought it would be." She slowly began moving her hand higher, and he squirmed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Mitsuko raised an eyebrow delicately. "Should I stop?"

Kazuo opened his mouth, intending to reply with a firm _yes_, but his words got caught in his throat.

She smiled, continuing her progress. "I didn't think so."

"Sou— _Mitsuko!"_ Kazuo managed to get out, feeling slightly panicked. "_Don't_."

A moment later, he knew his plea was too late.

He tensed, his expression stony, but he couldn't hide his reaction from her completely.

Mitsuko smiled yet again and placed her soft cheek against his shoulder, still not moving her hand. "Well, _someone's_ not complaining anymore. What next, hmm?"

Kazuo shuddered at her touch, wondering how he could possibly get himself out of this one.


	25. Bite Me

_Author's Note: More Kayoko today. Thanks a bunch to everyone who's been reading!_

_Kayoko x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: My character will bite yours on any part of their body._

* * *

"Mitsuko, hold still!"

Kayoko pulled her hand away from Mitsuko's face, feeling her piercing stare. "I still don't see the point of this," Mitsuko grumbled.

Kayoko sighed. She'd spent the morning trying to teach her classmate about the traditional Japanese makeup she'd learned about earlier in the week. It was certainly a more modest look than what Mitsuko usually wore, though she wouldn't dare tell her that.

"We're supposed to be having _fun_," she sighed.

"Fun?" Mitsuko echoed, arching an eyebrow doubtfully.

"Yes," Kayoko insisted.

Mitsuko let out a disgruntled sigh. "Whatever."

Kayoko gently cupped the other girl's cheek to hold her still. "Close your eyes," she instructed, and Mitsuko did as she was told. Kayoko carefully began applying a bit of mascara.

Her hand slipped.

"Ow!" Mitsuko yelped, her hand flying to her face.

Kayoko gasped. "I'm so sorry!" She reached out to Mitsuko, horrified, as the girl clenched her teeth and covered her eye. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her own hand.

It was Kayoko's turn to cry out, drawing her hand back quickly. She looked at the teethmarks on her hand and then glanced back up at Mitsuko, her eyes widening in shock. "You _bit_ me!"

Mitsuko gave her an icy one-eyed glare. "If we were going to make this completely even, Kotohiki, I'd have bitten you in the eye. Consider yourself lucky."


	26. Sing

_Author's Note: Another one I'm pretty fond of. The song is Code by Nishikido Ryo._

_Kayoko x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I'll write a drabble of my character singing to yours._

* * *

_"Right now, the proof that you're one to two steps ahead of me,_  
_Helps by breaking the growing silence…"_

Kayoko's ears perked up as she walked past the classroom. She paused, and the voice she'd heard continued.

_"You pretend to be amused listening to someone else's story,_  
_But I want to continue seeing your smile so I swallow my words…"_

_Who is that?_ Kayoko wondered. She reached for the doorknob and turned it, poking her head into the room curiously. _Ah… Mitsuko._

Mitsuko stood at the front of the room, wiping down the chalkboard with a rag. Kayoko guessed that she was in detention — it wasn't exactly an uncommon occurance.

_"Am I naive for wanting more than I have now?_  
_Are you going to suggest that I should be giving instead of receiving?_  
_You can warn me that there is no such thing is forever…"_

Kayoko stood in the doorway quietly, listening. Mitsuko didn't necessarily have the purest voice she'd ever head, but hers had an undeniable raw power. Though it may not have been what most people would label exceptional singing, Kayoko thought she was _good_.

After a moment, Mitsuko finally caught onto the fact that she wasn't alone. Kayoko tensed, expecting an outburst, but Mitsuko just finished the verse, all the while smirking at Kayoko.

_"But I want to shine with you,_  
_Even if it's just for a moment…"_

Kayoko looked at her, speechless, and Mitsuko raised an eyebrow. "Hear something you like?"

"You're really good!" Kayoko told her, smiling. "Why don't you sing more often?"

Mitsuko shrugged. "It's never been much of a hobby, really…" She winked. "Just trying to pass the time."


	27. Obsession

_Author's Note: Sort of a strange one, but it was a tough prompt. I hope you all are having a good day!_

_Kayoko x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I'll write a drabble about my character having an obsession with yours. Vice versa._

* * *

"When's this due again, Mitsu?"

Mitsuko blinked. "What?" she asked Hirono blankly, prying her eyes away from Kayoko, who was standing a few feet away.

Hirono gave her a strange look. "This essay. When did Hayashida say it's due?" she asked impatiently.

Shrugging, Mitsuko looked back at Kayoko. "I don't know. I'm not doing it."

Hirono scowled. "Whatever. Why are you staring at Kotohiki, anyway?"

Mitsuko tapped the side of her head thoughtfully. "I don't know why, but she's irritating me today."

Used to Mitsuko's strange behavior, Hirono waved off her response. "And what's new about that? She always annoys you, doesn't she?"

"Well, yes," Mitsuko conceded. "But… more so today, for some reason." She scowled as Kayoko, who as talking to Satomi Noda, let out a light laugh. "I just don't know _why_."

Hirono rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually."

Mitsuko hummed quietly in response, her eyes still trained on Kayoko, unable to sort through her tangled thoughts.


	28. X Me

_Author's Note: One of the more interesting prompts I've gotten. Is anyone else out of school because of the (lack of) snow today? If you are, enjoy your day off!_

_Kayoko x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I will write whatever it is that you wish. ["We swapped bodies."]_

* * *

Mitsuko looked down at her hands.

They were _tiny_. She flexed her fingers experimentally and brought them to her face. They felt so delicate, so… _frail_.

She didn't like it.

Kayoko was looking at her hands as well.

Her skin was a shade or two darker than normal, but what really jumped out at her were the long, sharp nails and the scarlet polish that covered them.

It frightened her.

Mitsuko spoke first. "What the fuck just happened?" she asked angrily. Kayoko flinched as she heard her own voice spewing foul language — it was something she'd always worked very hard to avoid.

"Calm down," Kayoko pleaded, her eyes widening. "We'll figure this out."

Mitsuko grimaced, not liking seeing such a pathetic expression on her own face. "How, Kotohiki?"

"We should probably go find a doctor," Kayoko mused. "Maybe they'll be able to tell us why this happened."

"Or better yet, I'll just pinch myself and wake up from this nightmare," Mitsuko muttered to herself. Her eyes flickered up to meet… her eyes. _This is so fucking bizarre._ "Let's go," she agreed reluctantly. "Might as well just get it over with."


	29. I Do

_Author's Note: Shogo today, and more on the way for the next few days._

_Shogo x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I will write our characters as a married couple._

* * *

Mitsuko turned the doorknob to her house quietly, stepping inside and pausing to get a better grip on the grocery bag she was carrying. A cheerful tune reached her ears, and she smiled to herself before heading to the kitchen.

Shogo stopped whistling when he heard footsteps. He started to turn around, but before he got a chance, Mitsuko wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied, turning to smile down at her.

Mitsuko released him and held up the bag. "I got the spices."

"Great," Shogo said enthusiastically. "Thanks. You're back sooner than I expected."

"The line was short," Mitsuko said, shrugging. She peeked at the pot of sauce heating up on the stove. "Need any help with that?"

Shogo shook his head. "There's not much to do, but you're welcome to keep me company."

Smirking slightly, Mitsuko hopped onto the counter and crossed her ankles. "I can do that."

Shogo grinned and reached over to grab her hand, linking their fingers together. He felt the cool metal of her wedding band against his skin and rubbed his thumb over it lightly. "I love you."

Mitsuko smiled back at him. "I love you, too."

The old wave of uncertainty that used to wash over her at every confession was gone — she'd released the demons that had controlled her for so long and finally allowed herself to just be content with the one person who truly made her feel whole.

And both of them were much happier for it.


	30. Rain

_Author's Note: A cute one today. It's probably helpful to note (if I haven't mentioned this already, I'm not sure) that Mitsuko and Shogo are dating at this point in the RP._

_Shogo x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I'll write an angsty drabble of our characters kissing in the rain._

* * *

_"Mitsuko!" _

Mitsuko heard the door slam and picked up her pace, breaking into a jog as she distanced herself from the house. She heard a shout of frustration and clenched her teeth, feeling her eyes prickle.

"Jesus, Mitsuko, hold on!" Mitsuko shook her head to herself and felt the tears begin to spill over.

Of course, he caught up with her. "_Stop_," Shogo huffed, grabbing onto her arm. Mitsuko whirled around, and he took a step back, surprised by bother her fierce glare and the tears streaming down her face.

"No," she hissed angrily, her voice shaking. "I'm sick and tired of your bullshit, Kawada! I'm done with it!"

It started to rain. Mitsuko blinked quickly, trying to keep the water out of her eyes. "I'm sorry," Shogo said quietly. "I never meant to upset you, Mitsu…"

Mitsuko felt her throat close up. "Sure."

Shogo cautiously took a step towards her, taking it as a good sign that she didn't draw back. He reached out to brush away the hair that was, thanks to the sudden downpour, clinging to her face. "I'm sorry," he repeated sincerely, and Mitsuko felt her will crumble.

"Until next time, right?" she managed to choke out. She hated feeling so vulnerable… but he was the one person who was truly able to hurt her.

"Until you quit crying," Shogo corrected her, and leaned down to gently press his lips to hers, taking her into his arms as he did.

Naturally, this banished any remaining thoughts of leaving him from Mitsuko's mind.

They stood in that embrace, losing track of time, neither caring that they were being soaked, just wanting to hold onto the moment for a little while longer.


	31. Future

_Author's Note: I might post an extra chapter today, since I'll be a little short on time for a while. Have a good weekend, everyone!_

_Shogo x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: A future event my character would like to happen with them plus yours (a daydream). ["Hardcore makeout session."]_

* * *

She could tell he was blushing.

Mitsuko laughed quietly and pulled back slightly from Shogo. She couldn't do too much in that department, since she was lying on top of him, but she still managed to get a good look at his face — she was right. It was a deep shade of red.

"You alright?" she asked, amused.

"I'm great," Shogo replied. "Now, get back here." Mitsuko smiled and leaned her forehead against his.

"Gladly." She captured his lips with her own once again and felt his arms encircle her, pulling her even closer.

After a few moments, Shogo's lips trailed down to her neck.

"You know," he mumbled against her skin, "this is something I could get used to."

MItsuko tilted her head to whisper in his ear. "Good." Her teeth grazed his earlobe, and he shuddered.

"You're really something, you know that?"

Her only response was to kiss him fiercely.

_"Mitsuko?"_

_Mitsuko blinked and looked back at Shogo, who was sitting across from her in the little cafe._

_"You zoned out for a while," he told her, clearly entertained. "What were you thinking about?"_

_Mitsuko smiled vaguely and took a sip of her drink. "Maybe I'll show you later."_


	32. O Puck II

_Author's Note: Another fun one today. Happy February, everyone!_

_Megumi x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I will write about my character pranking yours._

* * *

Mitsuko glanced up as a quiet knock rang through the room. "Mitsuko? Are you there?"

"Come in," Mitsuko called, her lips curling into a devious smile.

The door opened slowly and Megumi poked her head into the room. "Hi!" she greeted Mitsuko, smiling brightly.

Mitsuko waved her inside. "Hey, Eto."

"Thanks for inviting me over," Megumi beamed, stepping through the door. "I mean, I know you said it was just because you were bored, but I really think we'll have a lot of— _ah!"_

Megumi stumbled forward and fell, barely managing to thrust her hands in front of her in time to avoid her face meeting the floor. A small shriek escaped her lips as she landed with a thud.

She looked up at Mitsuko with wide eyes, noticing as she did so that there was a long wire stretched out by where her ankles now were.

"Did you set that up to trip me?" Megumi asked in shock.

Mitsuko burst into laughter, her face lighting up prettily. "No," she teased. "I set it up for decoration." She was overcome by a fit of giggles for a moment. "A very _entertaining_ decoration."

Megumi gave her a sorrowful look. "Why?"

Mitsuko smirked condescendingly at her. "Like I said… I was bored."


	33. Love Letter

_Author's Note: This is the first time Izumi makes an appearance, so I hope you guys enjoy it. It's just important to note that she and Mitsuko have grown quite close by this point._

_Izumi x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: Your character writes mine a love letter, be it good, bad, funny, or just plain silly._

* * *

She'd found the letter on her coffee table, lying open, written in careful handwriting.

_Dear Mitsuko,_

_I'm not really sure why I'm writing this, to be perfectly honest with you… I had so many things I wanted to say, but once I actually started writing, they all became impossible to phrase, you know? I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense! Just… bear with me here._

_I guess what I really wanted to do is tell you how much you mean to me. I'm so glad that we've been able to grow this close. It might not be the most conventional friendship, but I treasure it more than you know. We've had our share of arguments, but we've always managed to pull through them, whether they were over something silly or more serious. We've helped each other through some hard times, even when things were tough. And I'm just really glad that we've been able to remain friends through everything._

_Maybe I should be telling you all of this in person… but I don't know if I'd have the courage to do that, so I'll leave it here for now. I just wanted you to know that I'm so happy to have you as a friend, and that I love you, and that I hope we'll be able to spend more time together now that all the recent drama has started to calm down!_

_Anyway, I guess I'll talk to you later, Mitsuko! I hope I haven't made a fool of myself by writing this!_

_Love,_  
_Izumi Kanai_

Mitsuko's eyes hovered over Izumi's signature at the bottom of the paper. Her lips were parted slightly, eyebrows curving upwards, face frozen as she tried to calm this sudden flood of emotion.

Her exterior may not have given much away, but all Mitsuko could think of was how lucky she was to have a friend like Izumi Kanai.


	34. Unwanted Advice

_Author's Note: Just a fun one with Setsuko today. Have a good day!_

_Mitsuko x Setsuko_

_Prompt: My character gives yours a bit of unwanted advice on how to ask your valentine out. Do you take it?_

* * *

"I still don't see what the big deal is," Mitsuko said casually, leaning back in her recliner. She and Setsuko were seated in their living room, each holding a cup of tea. "Just ask him out."

"I don't know how to do that," Setsuko sighed. "I've… never done anything like that before," she admitted.

Mitsuko quirked an eyebrow at her. "So what?"

Setsuko brought her knees to her chest and turned to face her friend more fully. "Well… what if he says no?"

Rolling her eyes, Mitsuko shook her head. "He won't. I'm sure of that. But…" She smirked slightly. "If you're honestly worried about that… you could just ask him in a way he can't refuse."

Setsuko tilted her head, wordlessly asking for clarification.

"There are certain… things that can influence men to do what you'd like." Mitsuko could tell from her roommate's expression that she still wasn't being clear enough, so she continued. "For example, I know this really nice hotel…"

Setsuko's eyes widened at what Mitsuko was implying. She leapt to her feet, and some tea sloshed over the side of her mug and onto the floor. "No," she said sternly. "I'm going to go…" Her eyes dropped to the spilt tea. "As soon as I clean that up," she mumbled.

Mitsuko waved her off, a smile playing at the edge of her lips. "I'll take care of it."

She'd normally argue, but Setsuko only nodded once and proceeded to scamper off, presumably to her room. Mitsuko laughed quietly to herself.

She'd give the girl some real advice later, but that opportunity had been too entertaining to pass up.


	35. Scream

_Author's Note: This one's a bit darker than most of what we've seen so far. It takes place when Mitsuko's going through a bit of a rough time._

_Mitsuko x Setsuko_

_Prompt: My character has caused yours to scream out for some reason._

* * *

It was the third time this week that Mitsuko had found herself in this position, and though she knew she shouldn't, she kept coming back.

She was leaning against the kitchen counter, turning the sharp knife over in her hands. She'd spent far too much time wondering what the blade might feel like as it bit into her flesh, how the blood would look running down her arm. Would it be enough of a distraction?

She knew that most people used razors for this sort of thing, but there was something appealing to her about a knife. It was symbolic, almost, for a reason she wasn't quite certain of.

Mitsuko had no intention of actually cutting herself. She knew she'd be put through hell when certain people found out, and though she loathed herself for it, she knew she didn't have the courage. She was no masochist.

Still, she pressed the edge of the blade at an angle against her wrist, feeling the cool metal against her skin and wondering, just wondering.

She didn't hear the quiet footsteps approaching her, but she certainly heard the scream that followed.

Mitsuko jerked violently at the sudden noise, her hand slipping and allowing the knife to make a shallow cut on her wrist before falling to the floor with a clatter. She let out a small cry, her whole arm stinging. Then she looked up slowly to meet Setsuko's horrified eyes.

"You promised you wouldn't," Setsuko whispered, seemingly unable to move.

Mitsuko's heart was in her throat. "I wasn't going to," she said desperately. "I wasn't. I was just holding it… and you came in, and… it slipped," she finished feebly, her face burning with shame.

Setsuko stared at her for a moment longer, and then she seemed to thaw out of her frozen state. She walked over to Mitsuko and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm hiding the knives, you hear? We'll live on soup for as long as we have to."

Mitsuko knew better than to argue. "Okay," she whispered, just grateful that she wasn't being yelled at.

She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged Setsuko tightly, willing herself not to cry.


	36. Graveyard

_Author's Note: Aw, this was a sad one to write. It's a little strange, but keep in mind that Mitsuko and the other Program kids are sort of stuck in limbo, while Setsuko ages normally._

_Mitsuko x Setsuko_

_Prompt: My character will visit your character's grave._

* * *

It was the best and worst time of the week.

Best, because Mitsuko was visiting Setsuko.

Worst, because Setsuko was gone.

Mitsuko never came here without flowers. She felt that even in death, Setsuko should always be surrounded by beauty. The flowers were always a wide variety of colors, and there were enough of them to surround the grave completely. It was as if by placing them, she thought that she could erase some of the overwhelming sadness.

This, of course, was not the case.

She knelt down and bowed her head. "Hey, Setsuko," she whispered, her eyes already beginning to sting. "I hope you're doing alright, wherever you are… I'm sure it's somewhere nice. You deserve that." Mitsuko raised a hand to wipe away the wetness on her face. "I just wish I could be there, too."

Mitsuko cursed her own immortal body. She wanted to die — for real, this time, without coming back. It had been over eighty years since she'd met her honorary sister, and physically, she hadn't aged a day.

"I miss you." Mitsuko's voice was trembling. "I miss you so much. I wish you were here, but I'm glad you got to move on. But it's not the same without you."

She was weeping freely now, as she did every time she visited this place. She knew it was selfish to want Setsuko back. The girl had lived a great life to a very old age, and then she had died — that was how it was supposed to work. For that, Mitsuko loved her, hated her, and envied her — but mostly, she just missed her.

She reached out to brush her friend's tombstone. _Mother, wife, daughter, sister, and friend._ Setsuko had no biological siblings, but her honorary ones loved her just as dearly as anyone else could have.

"You'll always be my sister," Mitsuko choked. She was silent for the rest of her visit.

She mourned, she cried, and most of all, she remembered.


	37. Scream II

_Author's Note: Entertaining one today - the only important thing to take note of is that this Kazuo really, really hates cats (as will become obvious)._

_Kazuo x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: My character has caused yours to scream out for some reason._

* * *

Why Mitsuko was holding a cat, Kazuo wasn't sure.

He eyed the demon suspiciously. She knew how much he despised them, so what was the deal? Unless, of course, that was the whole point. He'd probably done something to unknowingly piss her off, as was routine, and this was her bizarre form of revenge.

"Souma," he began cautiously. "Why?"

Mitsuko raised an eyebrow coyly. "What?"

"You know what," Kazuo said tersely.

Mitsuko looked down at the cat in her arms. "Oh, _this_," she said, as if surprised. "Cute, right?

"Demon spawn," Kazuo muttered. "Why the fuck do you have a cat?" he asked, a bit louder.

She shrugged. "Well, why not? Here, do you want to hold him?"

"No," Kazuo said quickly. His eyes were trained on the cat. It looked nothing like the other demon Mitsuko had once housed. This one was jet black with unblinking green eyes.

Mitsuko tilted her head thoughtfully. "Actually… I think you do," she disagreed. A wicked smile spread across her face. "Here, catch."

Kazuo let out a high-pitched yelp as a cloud of fur came flying at him. He held up his arms to shield his face and squeezed his eyes shut, but the scratching and biting he'd expected did not ensue. Instead, the cat hit him and proceeded to fall to the ground limply, where it did not move.

Kazuo looked down. It was a stuffed animal.

Granted, it was the most realistic one he'd ever seen, which was obviously carefully planned by the girl sitting across from him. But the fact remained that he'd been scared of a fake cat.

"Bitch," he scowled, looking back up.

Mitsuko only smirked at him. "Thanks. Now quit leaving knives over here, it's creepy."

Kazuo glared. She didn't like finding knives in her house?

Fine. Next time, he'd leave his Uzi.


	38. Defend

_Author's Note: This is a strange one, because you could consider it to be kind of a throwback to the pre-Program time period rather than taking place during the RP. Hope you enjoy - have a good weekend!_

_Kayoko x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: I'll write a drabble of my character protecting yours._

* * *

"Fakest?"

"Utsumi."

"Bitchiest?"

"Chigusa."

Mitsuko watched listlessly as Hirono and Yoshimi went back and forth in a favorite game of theirs. She had tired of it quickly, but it seemed that it never grew old for these two.

"Freakiest?"

"Inada."

"Most irritating?"

"Kotohiki."

Mitsuko made a face. "Kotohiki?" she repeated. "That's the best you can come up with?" She shook her head, as if disappointed.

Yoshimi shrugged. "She's annoying. Acting so innocent and naive all the time…"

"Please." Mitsuko rolled her eyes again. "There are plenty of people more irritating than Kotohiki. Noda… Minami… Iijima… Eto… Motobuchi… just to name a few."

Hirono looked at Mitsuko quizzically. "I thought you hated Kotohiki."

Mitsuko brushed off a prickle of annoyance. "I never said I didn't. I just think Yoshimi had a lot of better options for that category. Kotohiki isn't _all_ that bad. Usually, anyway."

Hirono and Yoshimi exchanged a bewildered glance. "If you say so," Yoshimi said uncertainly.

After nodding once, Mitsuko rested her head on her hand and looked between her two friends. "Well, don't let me spoil your fun," she said lightly. "Go on."

A pause followed, but only a short one.

"Dumbest?"

"Akamatsu."

"Most pathetic?"

"Numai."


	39. Snow

_Author's Note: Good morning! More Kayoko today, and we get to see a little of Mitsuko's playful side._

_Kayoko x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: Our characters in the snow together._

* * *

"Kotohiki, I'm going back inside."

Kayoko glanced over her shoulder, and her lips slipped into a pout. "Oh, come on, Mitsuko," she pleaded. "Don't you like the snow?"

"No." Mitsuko could barely speak, her face was so numb. "And why I let you drag me out here, I'm still not sure."

A pair of wide eyes stared at her wordlessly.

"Nothing, huh?" Mitsuko muttered. What a waste of a free period. She turned to leave, making it halfway back up the school steps before something cold and wet hit her on the back.

Mitsuko turned back around slowly, a dangerous glint in her eyes. A small smile was playing on Kayoko's lips.

"You're dead."

Mitsuko dropped to the ground and picked up a handful of snow, the sensation barely registering in her already numb hands. She lobbed it in Kayoko's direction, and it hit her square in the chest. Kayoko let out a squeal.

The smaller girl made a move as if planning to retaliate, but Mitsuko spun on her heel and ran, not back inside, but around the school. She heard Kayoko's light footsteps behind her, and a pile of snow whizzed past her ear.

She paused and turned back around, her breath forming a cloud in the cold air in front of her. She scooped up more snow and threw it, this time catching Kayoko right in the face.

Mitsuko laughed, deciding that maybe this wasn't a bad way to pass the time after all.


	40. Teach

_Author's Note: We see Tadakatsu for the first time today - these two certainly have an interesting relationship - and I'm starting to run out of one-shots, so there won't be many chapters left after this one._

_Tadakatsu x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: Your character teaching mine something._

* * *

"Stop, stop. The angle is still off."

Mitsuko sighed at Tadakatsu and let the baseball bat fall to her side, where it swayed back and forth lightly. "I did exactly what you said!"

Shaking his head, Tadakatsu approached her. "No, look. Raise the bat up to about _here_." He helped her adjust its position. "And you've got to fix your stance, or you'll end up missing the ball." His hands moved to Mitsuko's waist and lingered there for just a moment longer than was probably necessary. "Turn… a bit more… there."

"This is exactly how I was standing before!" Mitsuko insisted.

Tadakatsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Just hold still." He backed up several yards. "Ready?"

"Whatever," Mitsuko grumbled.

Taking that as confirmation, Tadakatsu lightly tossed the baseball he was holding in Mitsuko's direction. She swung and missed by at least a foot, and he couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. Mitsuko glared at him and tossed the bat to the ground. "This is dumb. I'm out."

"You're the one who was so eager for a lesson," Tadakatsu reminded her pointedly. "Not my fault you're completely hopeless," he added under his breath.

Mitsuko strode towards him quickly, her dark eyes glimmering. "What was that?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

She smirked. "That's what I thought. Now let's get out of here."


	41. Bake

_Author's Note: Junko is another original character that does not belong to me. She was the winner of another Program and is now in her twenties, and she and Mitsuko are occasional drinking partners._

_Junko x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: Our characters baking together._

* * *

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Mitsuko called out from her position on the counter.

Junko Koshiko looked up and sent the girl an exasperated look. "We'd be done sooner if you would actually help me."

Mitsuko made a face, disregarding the comment. "What's the point of this, anyway? I thought you had something fun in mind, not _baking_…" She leaned her head back and let her eyes fall closed, her legs dangling off the edge of the counter.

"Because you're a kid, which means that our options for fun are rather limited," Junko reminded her sourly.

"Oh, please," Mitsuko groaned, hopping down from the counter and burshing her hair out of her eyes. "There's got to be something better to do." She frowned. "And why do you spend all your time around kids if we're so boring, anyway?"

Junko raised an eyebrow. "I never said you were boring." She reached up and took a large bottle from one of her cabinets, pouring a small amount of clear liquid into the mix. "Actually, you all are… quite unpredictable."

Mitsuko's eyes followed the woman's movements carefully, and a small smirk made its way to her face. "Vodka brownies?"

"Don't call them that," Junko admonished, giving her a conspiratorial grin. "You're underage, remember?"


	42. Sweet Dreams

_Author's Note: This is another one of my favorites, and the second-to-last one I've got. Have a good day!_

_Setsuko x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: Your character falls asleep on mine._

* * *

"Setsuko?"

There was no reply. "Setsuko," Mitsuko prompted again, using the gentle voice that few people other than her roommate even knew existed. She was met with only silence.

Setsuko's head was on Mitsuko's lap. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing slowly. Mitsuko wondered how long ago the girl had drifted off — she hadn't even noticed. They'd spent the past couple of hours in comfortable silence, flipping through magazines and taking small sips of sparkling juice. It had been a long week, and both girls felt that they had earned a relaxing afternoon.

Mitsuko had her feet up on the coffee table, and Setsuko was stretched out across the couch. They'd shifted around the room a few times, but this position was cozy and natural for both of them. Mitsuko was grateful for that, since it looked as though she might be stuck there for a while.

She reached for her juice, wishing they hadn't sworn off alcohol. Granted, it was probably a smart move given their past experiences, but it still would've been nice to have something to take the edge off. Even after spending the day just killing time with Setusko, she was a little tense.

A sudden jolt of movement and a sharp pain in her arm made Mitsuko wince, and she turned her head to see the apartment's newest resident staring back at her unblinkingly. She scowled, wondering why Setusko kept bringing these things home. The cat leaped forward, jostling the girls again, and settled on Mitsuko's knees.

"Can you not do that?" Mitsuko protested feebly. The cat just stared back at her. "Fine," she grumbled, resigned. Maybe she'd just go to sleep, too.


	43. Avada Kedavra

_Author's Note: Well, this is the last one-shot I have for the time being, so this will be the last chapter I post for a while. But I have a few prompts sitting around that I haven't gotten to yet, so chances are this will be updated sometime in the not-so-distant future (partially because this one is way too depressing to leave as the last note). Thank you to everyone who's been reading, and I hope you all have a great week!_

_Setsuko x Mitsuko_

_Prompt: Your muse is killed and mine is unable to save them._

* * *

"Setsuko!" Mitsuko struggled desperately against the two government officials who were restraining her. "Setsuko!" she shrieked again, aiming a kick at one of the men. She made contact and heard a loud grunt, but his grip on her did not loosen.

Setsuko's short hair fell into her eyes as she was forced to her knees. Trembling, she looked up at Mitsuko and shook her head wildly, which caused a third man to hold a gun to the back of her head. She froze, but her mouth kept moving. "Mitsuko, go, they can't hurt you, _go_, you have to get—"

Tears were pouring down Mitsuko's face as she continued to flail against the officials. "No, no, no, no…"

The man with the gun to Setsuko's head pulled the trigger, and the gunshot resonated through the apartment.

Mitsuko collapsed, all the fight leaving her body. The officials stumbled backwards, caught off guard, and she fell to the ground in a heap, thinking she might be sick. Her best friend, her _sister_… gone.

A small, broken noise escaped her, and she pushed herself onto her hands and knees. Three guns were immediately trained on her, but Mitsuko didn't care. She could only stare at Setsuko's body, a thousand memories flashing through her mind. They'd always known this day could come, but they had a plan — they should have been able to escape. _My fault…_

A violent sob was wrenched from her throat, and Mitsuko collapsed once again.


End file.
